Goku Learns a Lesson
by schubskie
Summary: Goku was oblivious to his son's needs...until now. Piccolo's take on the situation also included as a side-plot. After Frieza Saga. Started sometime in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**My first EVER fanfic , never finished. This got dramatic_ fast._**

* * *

Gohan frowned. He was studying in his room, with the window slightly ajar. The smells of the outside and daylight poured inside. But he was bent over his books, trying to learn. "I wonder if…" He scribbled some more in his notebook.

Just then, he heard some laughing outside. "Huh?" Gohan said, looking up. He opened the up window more so that he could look out it.

Chou Zhu was giggling by the window. "Again, Tien, again!" He laughed. Tien came into view from the left. "Alright then…" He picked his friend up and threw him. Then he sent a weak blast sending Chou Zhu flying and giggling again.

On the second throw of watching, Gohan frowned and stood up. "Mom?"

Chi-Chi was there immediately at the doorway. "What is it Gohan?"

"Can I take a break and go outside to play?" Gohan asked, looking back out the window.

"Oh I guess. But hurry back and finish your homework, Gohan. We don't want you to fall behind again," his mother smiled.

Gohan looked back at her and nodded, "Yes ma'am." Then he slipped out the window.

"Use the door next time!" Chi-Chi called after him, head stuck out the window.

Outside, Gohan walked up to Tien and Chou Zhu. Chou Zhu looked over. "Oh hey Gohan!" He said, still giggling.

"What are you guys doing?"

Tien turned toward him and laughed. "Nothing much. Just messing around."

Gohan smiled. "Oh cool can I play?"

"Well I don't know if Goku would allow that sort of thing," Tien rubbed the back of his head, "Much less Chi-Chi". He looked back towards Gohan's house.

Gohan's face dropped. Tien walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Some other time," he said, "Come on Chou Zhu."

Tien walked off back the way he came and Chou Zhu floated after him. For a second, Gohan imagined Tien as his dad and Chou Zhu as himself.

Then we walked sadly back to the house, closing the window shut behind him as he went in.

* * *

After school, Gohan went back outside and climbed a tree in his yard; actually it was the only tree in his yard. He sat there for awhile, frowning. He flashed back to the time Goku saved him from the river when he was five, to the time he was rescued after Raditch took him captive.

He thought about the promise Goku had made to go fishing with him after he fought Vegeta. He never did. Even now, his dad was training off on the other side of the planet.

"Well he can't help it, he has to protect the Earth," Gohan said aloud.

"Who can't help it?" Said a voice from below, "Gohan? Is that you?"

Gohan pulled back some branches and leaves and peered down to see Krillin standing there, looking up at him. "Krillin! What are you doing here?" Gohan said.

"Well I had hoped I'd find Goku here, but I just heard he was out again," Krillin looked embarrassed.

"Oh," Gohan sat back, letting the branches mask him again.

Krillin blinked. "What's the matter?"

Gohan wiped at his face, sniffling a little bit. "Nothing,"

"Well don't say 'nothing', you look like you've lost your best friend, Gohan."

Gohan turned away, although Krillin couldn't possibly see much of him from where he was on the ground. He played with a bit of his clothing. "When's the last time you saw Dad, Krillin?"

"A few weeks ago, maybe," Krillin scratched his head, trying to remember, "Why, do you need something?" he asked, still very confused.

"No, but…" Gohan had a little fit with himself in the tree, unsure whether he should spill the sensu beans or not. "It's just that Mom and I never see him anymore. Ever since Vegeta showed up he never has time to be here. I just wish he cared more," he finally confessed.

"Don't say Goku doesn't care, Gohan, of course he cares. He cares more about you and Chi-Chi than anyone else," Krillin tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, I know he cares." the 7 year-old backtracked, "It's just that…"

Krillin suddenly pulled back the branches of the tree, climbing up onto Gohan's branch. "Look, why don't you talk to him? I'm sure Bulma's dad can hook you up with a phone while you get yours at your house fixed," he gave a smile as he was explaining it.

Gohan seemed to brighten up a bit, "Great idea, Krillin! Why didn't I think of that?"

Krillin brightened as well when he saw Gohan's mood lifted, "Oh it was nothing, really," he laughed a little, leaning back.

Before he could realize nothing was behind him, he fell right out of the tree and onto his back.

Gohan's head popped through the leaves of the tree. "Krillin! Are you okay?"

Krillin sat up, "Yeah, I guess I just lost my footing there for a second."

For a moment, both just looked at each other. Then they laughed.

Gohan climbed down and hopped to the ground with ease as Krillin watched in wonder. "Thanks again Krillin!"

With that, Gohan blasted off.

"He's definitely your son, Goku," Krillin said, standing up and watching him go.

* * *

Bulma watched a frog in the lab. For awhile it had just banged on the glass with its fists, jumped up and down, and even croaked so loudly they needed a sound proof glass to cover over its tank. But now, it just lay on its back, panting.

"I know this guy's evil, but can we put him somewhere else besides Earth? I mean he's just getting all worked up here and doing literally nothing else," Bulma crouched down to eye level with the still panting frog.

"Captain Ginyu isn't safe anywhere but here, dear. Besides, we can study his genes that give him such extraordinary power." Dr. Brief replied, with clip board in hand as he scribbled notes about something on a projected computer screen.

"I guess," Bulma said, tapping the glass of the tank to try and get Ginyu on his feet again. "Still, it's kind of weird knowing the guy that possessed me on Namek is now living out his days as a captive frog. What a life," she mused.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Bulma stood up. "I'll get it," she put her clipboard down on top of Ginyu's cage and walked out of the lab.

Moments later, she was at the front door of the Capsule Corporation house. Opening the door, she found an excited Gohan.

"Hey Bulma, mind if I use your phone? I just want to try to call my dad and see if he's around," he said grinning. "I haven't been able to talk to him for weeks."

Bulma blinked, "Sure, go right on in," she stepped out of the way so that Gohan could walk inside. "The phone's down the hall, to your left."

"Thanks!" Gohan's voice floated back to her as he ran down the hallway.

He skidded into the room, looking around. His face lit up when he found the hot magenta phone just under the window. He walked over and picked up the receiver. "Alright. Mom told me his number is…"

Gohan dialed and stood back, holding the phone up to his ear with both hands.

The phone rang for awhile until it cut to the answering machine. Gohan frowned and hung up, dialing the number again. This time the phone rang four times before someone finally answered.

"Bulma?" Said a voice over the phone; Gohan grew very excited. "No it's me, Dad. How've you been?"

"Oh, Gohan," replied Goku as he recognized his son's voice over the phone. "Now's not really a good time, son."

Goku was on the other side of the planet, training in an academy of elite warriors. One of which was Yamcha. "Coming Goku?" he smirked, standing in the doorway. Goku covered the receiver. "In a second, Yamcha, tell Master Roka I'll be there soon."

"I'll stall for time," Yamcha said with the same smile on his face, walking out.

Back at Capsule Corp, Goku's voice came over the phone once again. "I'll see you in a few months Gohan."

"But-"

"Love you." Goku hung up. He then picked up his knapsack and ran out the door. "Hey Yamcha! Wait up!"

Gohan hung his head. "Love you too Dad," he muttered as he hung up the phone.

"Everything alright in here?" Bulma said from the doorway behind Gohan.

Gohan spun around faking a big smile. "Sure is, Bulma, he said he'd be home soon."

Bulma seemed to buy it. She smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about. I bet he and Yamcha are having the best time training together." She sighed, "I wish I was having that much fun."

Gohan swallowed, but faked a weak smile and nodded. "I better get home before my mom freaks."

He made his way hurriedly past Bulma and out the door.

Bulma tapped a pencil to her chin. "Hopefully Gohan's not coming down with anything," she worried for a second. "He's been acting so weird lately."

A croak broke her train of thought, and she realized she still had Ginyu's tank with her. She shot him a shifty-eyed look. "Not that you'd care, would you?"

Ginyu swallowed, beads of sweat coming down his frog face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the doorbell rang at Gohan's residence. It was breakfast, and the Ox King was sitting down at the table eating. Chi-Chi, who had been busily cooking, wiped her hands on a towel before answering the door. In the doorway stood Piccolo.

Chi-Chi put a hand on her hip. "Gohan hasn't woken up yet," she said.

"I'm not here to argue," Piccolo said, "You know as well as I do that we have an agreement; Gohan does his schoolwork Monday through Friday and_ I_ train him weekends. Now if you'll excuse me." Piccolo brushed past Chi-Chi.

"Hmmph!" Chi-Chi said, turning around to face a walking away Piccolo. "What a jerk." She paused, but then decided to follow him. "Let me wake him up!"

Chi-Chi followed Piccolo into Gohan's room. It was a pig-sty, with clothes overflowing from the dresser and books on the floor. But no Gohan. "This room's a mess!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. But then she realized that this wasn't the real problem here.

She blinked, "Gohan?" She ran about the room, "Gohan, baby, where are you?"

She popped her head out of the window. "Where could he have gone? He was here last night. My baby's out on his own again!" Chi-Chi fretted.

"Relax. We'll be able to find him. He left in a hurry, but he probably hasn't made it too far if he's still on Earth," Piccolo said, with his usual frowned face. He concentrated then to find Gohan's energy.

However, Chi-Chi grew even more frantic. "How can I relax when Gohan is MISSING?" She shrieked.

It echoed.

Tien and Chou Zhu in the snowy arctic looked up.

Bulma jumped from her work at the lab.

Krillin, at the Kame House, looked back in the direction of Gohan's house. He blinked, "Err…not good." He blasted off.

* * *

When Tien and Chou Zhu arrived, Vegeta was already there. "I thought_ Kakarot's _brat could scream, but his _mother's_ is a thousand times worse," he retorted, leaning against the tree in the yard.

Chi-Chi was outside, passed out on the ground from the shock of Gohan gone. The Ox King was kneeling and fanning her. Piccolo was standing off a little ways, and facing the opposite direction of everyone else.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tien asked.

"Chi-Chi fainted after she heard Gohan was missing," the Ox King explained.

"Gohan's missing?" Chou Zhu exclaimed.

"That's impossible; we just saw him yesterday afternoon," Tien said.

Just then, Krillin touched down. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Gohan's missing," Cho Zhu exclaimed.

Krillin blinked, but before he could say anything, the Capsule Corp aircraft came into view and landed. Bulma climbed out. "What happened? I heard someone scream and-"

"The brat is missing, how many times will you all honestly go through this?" Vegeta shouted angrily with clenched fist from under the tree.

Chi-Chi, who was just coming out of it, sat up quickly. "Why you…"

"Easy, Chi-Chi, we don't want any more trouble," the Ox King tried to ease her back down.

"So if Gohan's really missing…did anyone tell Goku yet?" Krillin asked.

Everyone turned toward him. "No, I haven't, I just found out he was gone," Bulma said.

Chou Zhu shook his head and Tien did too, "Nope, not us."

"Whoever does it then better tell him he's not on Earth; I can't sense his energy anywhere," Piccolo said, his back still turned to the group.

"Yeah! That makes sense, why didn't I think of that?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Think of what?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, are we missing something here, Bulma?" Krillin said.

"This morning my dad found out someone stole one our capsules last night. Now we know who did it: Gohan!"

"My son is not a thief! He'd never do such a thing," Chi-Chi got all worked up again.

"He wouldn't do it without reason, which is why we need to call Goku. So we can meet him then follow Gohan's trail," Piccolo said.

Krillin nodded. "Right," he turned towards the rest of the group, a little reluctantly. "I guess I'll call Goku. But while I'm doing that, Bulma, can you ask your dad to have another ship ready for us?"

Bulma nodded, "I'll try. We should all meet at my place at three. It should be ready by then."

Krillin, Tien, and Chou Zhu nodded.

"You're not going to like this, Goku," Krillin muttered, blasting off to the nearest phone.

Goku had just walked back into his temporary house after training. "Whew, what a work-out," he said, putting his stuff down. Just then, the phone rang. He walked over and looked at the caller ID. It was from the Kame House. "Master Rioshi? Why would he need to call me here?" Goku said, "Hopefully this doesn't mean trouble."

He picked up the phone. "Goku? It's me; Krillin," said a voice over the phone.

"Krillin? Hey, what's going on? Is everyone okay?" Goku said a little more worried and a little more serious now.

"Everything's okay and everyone's alright, Goku…" Krillin paused, realizing now that he _definitely_ didn't want to be the one to break the news. "…except…well…Gohan. He's missing." Krillin he finally spilled.

"What do you mean by '_missing'_? Where is he?" Goku blinked.

"That's the thing; none of us know. All we know is that he took a space capsule out into space by himself last night and never came back," Krillin said. "We think he just ran away for some reason."

"Why would he do that? Ughh, Gohan…" Goku groaned. "Do we have another ship ready?"

"Bulma's on it. Meet us at her house in two hours," Krillin said.

Goku had a flashback to Gohan laughing. "I'll be there in half that." He hung up, just standing there for a second.

Yamcha had entered the room while Goku was on the phone. He was sprawled out on the couch with a can of soda and watching TV. He looked back at Goku. "_Trouble_?"

Goku didn't move for a little bit, still deep in thought. He couldn't understand why Gohan had run away into space. "Looks like it," he replied. He turned, "Tell Master Roka I'll be gone for awhile. Gohan's missing and I've got to get to Bulma's."

With that, he ran to the doorway and blasted off. "Gohan's missing?" Yamcha jumped up after Goku had left, spilling his soda. He popped his head out the door. "Wait, you're going to Bulma's?"

* * *

Vegeta watched Bulma's dad as he made repairs to an already-made aircraft, in hopes of getting it up to speed with Gohan's high tech one he took.

_As soon as all this news about Kakarot's brat is over I should make him build a ship for me, _Vegeta thought._ He's just a low-life like the rest of them; but he seems capable enough to make a ship for an elite warrior such as myself._ He smiled; _In fact, he should think it a /privilege/ to make an aircraft suitable for a prince. _

"Hey Vegeta, as soon as you're done making googly-eyes at my dad, mind helping me out here?" Bulma smirked from her position by another machine. Tien and Chou Zhu snickered and giggled.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "What? How dare you!... pfftt, _as if_!"

"Calm down, and take a joke, will you?" Bulma said turning back to the part of the ship she was working on with Tien and Chou Zhu. "We're just trying to get this thing done before Goku gets here."

Vegeta turned back around and gave a small smile. "If Kakarot's got any sense at all, he won't leave his training for anything as frivolous as this."

The three looked angry.

Then, Krillin came in through the elevator. "He's on his way," he reported, nodding his head. Behind him stood Master Rioshi.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Master Rioshi, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"I had to come by as soon as I heard what happened to Gohan. Poor boy, wonder what drove him to do something like this," Master Rioshi scratched his head.

"Yeah, that still troubles me too," Bulma said, after a bit. She turned to Krillin, "Did Goku have any idea?"

Krillin shook his head, "He says he has no idea either. But I've been thinking about it, and I think I know the reason why," he twiddled his thumbs.

Tien and Chou Zhu looked at him. Piccolo, who had been standing off in the shadows, looked over as well.

"What do you think it was, Krillin?" Tien asked.

"Well…I'm not EXACTLY sure, but the other day when I was talking to him he said something about Goku. How he had been feeling abandoned ever since Vegeta showed up," Krillin said.

Vegeta snorted and looked away again.

"Is that why he called Goku up yesterday at my house?" Bulma said, "He seemed really down afterwards. I wonder what Goku said to him."

Chou Zhu looked at Tien, worried. "Maybe we should have let him play with us yesterday, Tien."

"I didn't know he'd go and do this when we didn't, though," Tien said, "Poor guy. He must feel really left out lately."

Master Rioshi nodded. "That's right; all this time we were too busy thinking about his Saiyan blood rather than his age. When it all comes down to it, he's just a seven year old boy. Imagine having Goku as your father. The guy's gone all the time!"

Krillin looked down at his feet. "Yeah…" He looked up and over at Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo, didn't Gohan talk to you? You're his mentor after all."

Piccolo looked over. "Unlike the rest of you, Gohan and I don't do much talking. But you're right; when he does talk all he ever talks about is _Goku_."

Bulma looked at Piccolo. _I wonder if he feels left out too. Even if Goku isn't always there for Gohan, he still gets more respect from Gohan if not more so than Piccolo_, she thought.

"Still," Piccolo brought Bulma out of her thoughts, "Goku should be here any minute. Are we ready?" He turned to Dr. Briefs and Bulma.

Dr. Briefs paused to wipe his hands on a dirty towel. "Yes, I believe it's quite finished. All that's left is to install the piece you all have over there."

As Tien brought it over with Chou Zhu, Piccolo walked outside.

Bulma watched as he looked up at the sky, fists clenched. "Where are you Gohan…?" he muttered to the open sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan frowned at the controls. "I wonder how I'll land," he said aloud. He had been riding for almost a day straight now, and he knew he had another five if he wanted to get to the place he needed to be. In his hurry to leave, he hadn't brought _nearly_ enough food, so he had been eating one granola bar or one piece of fruit every day…which wasn't _that much_ different from the amount of food he'd lived off of in the wild from training with Piccolo.

His stomach rumbled. "Guess I should've packed more," he said nonetheless, holding his stomach. Just then, there was a space bump and his knapsack spilled his stuff across the floor. He hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt and ran over.

As he was picking up his school books and pajamas, his fingers found the only photograph he had brought along with him. It was a picture taken of him at least five years back, and it included his mom and his dad holding him. Goku was looking at baby Gohan and smiling, ruffling his son's hair. Gohan held a wide grin, as he looked back up at his dad. Chi-Chi was smiling at the two.

He stood up with it still in his hands. Walking over to the ship's music player, he pressed 'play'. "No Surprise" by Daughtry began to play.

Then Gohan walked back on over to his pilot's seat and sat down. He stared at the photograph again, for much longer this time. His eyes began to water as the verses, "The kiss goodnight, it comes with me/  
Both wrong and right, our memories…"

He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

And his space ship continued to hurtle through space, further and further away from Earth.

* * *

"See you! Good luck!" Master Rioshi called as the spaceship left Earth. He, Tien, Chou Zhu, and Bulma were all waving too and calling their good-byes. Vegeta stood a ways off. On the spaceship sat Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku. Krillin was the only one waving back. "Take care!" He called, "We'll be back soon!"

With that, they blasted off.

Bulma sighed, watching them go. "Hope they find him okay," she said.

"Don't worry Bulma. Knowing Goku, they'll all make it back safe and sound with Gohan before you know it." Master Rioshi reassured.

"Pfft," Vegeta said from his spot, "Hopefully they'll spare me the torture and disappear."

Bulma turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Who invited _you_ anyways?"

Krillin, meanwhile, had turned back around in his seat only to find a silent cabin. Goku looked deep in thought with his hands clasped together. Piccolo had his arms crossed.

"I still can't believe he left because of_ me_," Goku said, "How could I have let this happen?"

Krillin put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't beat yourself up too much, Goku, you couldn't have possibly known. You were training, after all."

"Yeah but what's the point in training if I can't defend my own son," Goku said, still looking at the ground. "I should've sensed his energy leaving Earth, Krillin." He paused, "I'm really worried about him."

"He'll be able to fend for himself," Piccolo said, "Best we can do now is wait until we hear word of him."

Krillin blinked, suddenly sitting up. "Or maybe not. Hey Goku, can't you just ask King Kai where Gohan is?"

"Hey yeah," Goku said, perking up a bit. "You're right Krillin, why didn't I think of that?" He paused, getting his concentration together. "Alright King Kai, did you hear that? Could you tell us where Gohan is?"

Back in Other World, King Kai's antennas twitched as he watered his plants. He looked up to the sky. He hadn't heard from the warriors back on Earth in awhile; were there somehow enemies nearby without his notice?

"Of course I can, Goku, what kind of king would I be if I can't locate someone in my own jurisdiction?" He said in his usual voice, "Hold on a second," He concentrated hard as his antennas twitched more in different directions, "Hrmm…"

"Ah, here he is!"

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin all seemed keenly interested and looked up.

"According to my calculations, he's about 520 miles east of Earth," King Kai said. Bubbles began jumping up and down around him, holding flowers he had picked.

"Wait; did you say east?" Piccolo said, his arms still crossed, "Then that means-"

"Yes, he's going to Namek," King Kai said, hitting Bubbles in the head with a hammer. A giant bump grew out of the monkey's head as he fell over.

"We should have known," Piccolo went back to looking away.

"So can we catch up with him?" Krillin asked, "Is there anything on this ship that could get us up to speed?"

"I'm afraid not," King Kai said, "He's still almost a day ahead of you. However, I can try to get into contact with him."

Goku jumped up, "That would be great King Kai!"

"Okay, I'm going to hang up then. I'll try to get back into contact with you later," King Kai said. And with that, he was gone. Goku began to pace as Krillin started to twiddle his thumbs. It was going to be a long wait for _all _of them.

* * *

Gohan was done with his crying session and was now studying with his schoolbooks. However, the photo from earlier had been taped up above the control panels to the right of him.

"Gohan?" King Kai's voice came in, "Gohan, can you hear me?" Gohan looked up. He recognized that voice.

"King Kai?"

King Kai grunted, "Hmm, yes. Gohan, can you tell me why you left planet Earth?"

Gohan blinked, still looking up at the ceiling. "Well I thought Dad didn't care about me anymore," he looked down at his books, still holding his pencil to a math problem. "And if Dad doesn't care…who does."

"If he didn't care he wouldn't be traveling across space to find you right now!" King Kai said urgently, "Gohan, you should land your ship at the nearest planet _right now_."

Gohan gripped his pencil, thinking. _King Kai's probably on Dad's side…but still, is he telling the truth? _He looked at the photo. _No way. Dad always did this. If I go with him now he'll just do the same thing again._

"No. I won't." Gohan said, looking back up. "If Dad really wants me he's going to have to find me first."

"Gohan, listen to me-"

Gohan picked up his books and pencil and papers with small hands and hopped down from his chair.

"Gohan!"

But he was already walking across the aircraft and into the next room. He slammed the door shut.

King Kai grew angry. He hopped about, making even Bubbles and Gregory antsy. "He's just like his father! _Stubborn_!...Sense is going to find that boy one way or another." King Kai seemed to calm down a little. "Let's just hope it _doesn't_ though."


	4. Chapter 4

And so, five days passed without much new news. Gohan spent his days doing schoolwork and preparing to see Dende and all his Namekian friends, trying hard to forget his family and friends he was leaving behind.

Piccolo set a course for Namek as Goku, after feeling even worse after hearing what Gohan had said, was unusually silent which unnerved Krillin even more.

Krillin sat now, looking at his friend. _It's so weird Goku isn't talking much_, he thought. He looked at his feet. _I wonder what Gohan was thinking anyway. Sure, he was feeling left out and all but doesn't he know he shouldn't just leave like that? …This is all really strange._

"You know, Goku," Piccolo paused so that Goku had time to look up from his seat across the cabin. "If you haven't already guessed this is entirely _your _fault."

Krillin looked surprised as Goku stiffened. "Yeah well I was training Piccolo. It wasn't like I wasn't doing anything," he didn't sound sour, but just sounded like he was stating the truth.

"Hmmph," Piccolo didn't seem to budge on his conclusion. "You know it is. He treats you like a God, the least you can do is talk to him more often."

"Goku does the best he can," Krillin jumped in, "It isn't right for you to be judging him, Piccolo. You're Gohan's _mentor_ after all."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "His mentor and nothing else. I don't want this whole thing pinned on me if anything happens to him."

Goku had a fleeting moment where he looked like he was going to be sick. Then he hardened. "No. Nothing will happen, Piccolo," he clenched one fist out in front of him. "I can guarantee you that."

Piccolo leaned backward into his seat and closed his eyes. "We'll see."

Krillin looked unhappily at Piccolo, but then seemed to notice something up near the nose of the ship. "Hey, what is that?" he got up and ran over. Goku got up and followed him. "I think it's…Gohan's spaceship?" Krillin sounded excited.

Goku grinned. "Yeah it is! I'd recognize my old space pod from Namek anywhere."

Krillin, with fists clenched as always, turned to Goku. "See? I told you it'd all work out! Now we'll just get to new Namek and pick him up there and come on home!" He gave a few small, relieved laughs.

Goku laughed a little bit, looking out into space at his son's spacecraft…but then his laugh slowly faded. "Wait," he said, "What's that?" He pointed.

Two small spacecrafts were coming in from the left side-view window. They were going awfully fast towards Gohan's ship.

"They look like two ships to me. Not ours though," Krillin scrutinized the objects in the distance.

"Who are they then?" Goku leaned forward, his hands resting on the dashboard of his ship.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had come up behind the two, leaving his spot. His eyes caught hold of something on the ships-two logos. Both printed '_DG_'.

Suddenly, the ships parted ways around Gohan's ship.

_And they opened fire._

All three in the spaceship jumped in shock. "Gah!"

"They're going to shoot him right out of the sky!" Piccolo cried.

Goku, teeth clenched, took a step back. "Not if I can help it," he blasted into Super Saiyan, and put a hand on the exit door's handle.

"Wait Goku," Krillin put a hand on his arm. Goku, in intense Super Saiyan mode, looked back and down at him. Krillin shook his head. "That won't do any good; I mean even if you _could _just blast out there and rescue him, then what? You'll both still need air."

Goku clenched his teeth further; "Well we've got to do something, Krillin!" he looked back out the window at his son's ship as it repeatedly took hits from the enemy crafts. "…Gohan's in there."

* * *

Meanwhile, red lights were flashing and alarms were blaring inside Gohan's ship as he slid across the floor. "Come on…Come on..." he tried pressing buttons on the control panel before he was sent flying to the back of the space pod with another hit towards the front.

One of the enemies in their ship laughed. He had a mustache, a striped orange and yellow poofy shirt, and looked quite odd in general. "Yes, try to escape little Saiyan boy, but it won't do you much good."

Just then, the other space ship appeared next to the ship the mustached man was in. "Pardon my intrusion," this one said in a very edgy and creepy voice, "But can you tell me why, sir, we are doing this again? Wouldn't it just be easier to dispose of this pest along with the other Earthlings in a few years time?"

This one wore the same apparel the other wore as a shirt, but for pants. His blue eyes were creepily slanted and his face and extremities were pure white.

The mustached man looked back at Gohan's ship, from behind his window. "Patience, 19, as soon as we rid of this boy, we'll not only have one less Earthling to deal with but we will have furthered our vengeance on Goku."

He looked at his comrade. "Besides, while they're busy mourning his carcass we'll be long gone and bettering ourselves while they fall behind."

Android 19 giggled, "Then we cipher their energy."

Dr. Gero smiled. "Yes, then we _cipher_."

Both androids watched it go down with what seemed to be no emotion at all.

"Shall we return?" Android 19 asked after a little bit.

"Yes, to the laboratory," replied Gero.

And with that, the two spacecrafts zoomed off into the cold vacuum of space.

* * *

Just then, Gohan's ship fell into Planet Namek's orbit and launched itself into a flaming mess towards the planet's crust.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. "Gohan!" He cried, his eyes glued to the window. "Gohan!"

Piccolo was speechless and Krillin blinked, not believing his eyes "…Gohan..."

Goku slammed his fists into his spaceship's wall as he became un-Super Saiyan. "No! This can't be!...Gohan…" He fought back the urge to cry.

Piccolo had sat down in the controls chair, bringing himself back into the present. "We'll be entering Namek's orbit soon," he coughed, buckling his seat belt, "I suggest you both buckle up."

He paused, as Gohan's ship went almost out of sight, a faint bloom of smoke showing that it had crashed down. The sight reflected in his eyes.

"Er…right," Krillin said, snapping back to the present as well. He took his seat and looked back up at Goku. "..Goku?"

Goku didn't move, just shook a little with his teeth and fists still clenched.

"Leave him alone; he'll be fine," Piccolo said, looking at Krillin.

Krillin was a little shocked at first but then grew more serious and nodded.

And their spaceship closed in on Namek.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another pleasant day on Namek, and Dende was watering the newly planted trees. _One day these will look just like those on old Namek_, he thought happily. The water from his hose splashed out onto the open soil. Suddenly his smile turned to a frown.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to Gohan though," he said aloud, "He must be having a lot of fun on Earth to not send word of anything in such a long time."

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, shaking Dende's hose free from his hand. "Ah!" he exclaimed, looking around. "What was that?" He spotted a bloom of smoke then, a grey mass spiraling up from the ground in the distance. "I must go tell the others!" He cried, running off.

* * *

Minutes later, Goku's ship began its descent close to Gohan's smoking ship. Gohan's ship was on fire, flames licking the sky and dashing the warriors' hopes of a living Gohan. All three were speechless. "Gohan..." Piccolo cringed. Krillin blinked and shook.

But Goku, not wanting to wait any longer, blasted out of the ship's roof and swerved downward towards Gohan's wreckage. "Gohan!" He screamed, "Gohan!" He stopped short of the smoke, floating there high in the air above. He looked around, fists clenched. "I can't sense his energy anywhere!"

But suddenly, he did sense- well, see- something…a purple, brown, and white bundle. He gasped, shooting down towards the ground. Behind the ship, Goku landed several yards away from his son. Miraculously, Gohan was staggering, bent over and clearly in pain.

"Gohan!" Goku ran to his son. But before he could get there, Gohan fell motionless onto the ground. There was no telling if he had actually heard his dad or not. Goku knelt by his son's side. "Gohan…can you hear me? Say something…" But Gohan remained still, not speaking or moving at all.

Goku was shaking him gently now, trying to wake him up. "I'm sorry, Gohan, I never wanted this to happen to you. Why didn't you tell me? Say something," Goku was becoming a little more frantic. Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to find Piccolo standing behind him.

"We need to find him some medical attention, Goku, or else we'll really lose him," Piccolo said.

Goku looked back and up at him "Yeah," he nodded, drawing in a deep breath, "You're right Piccolo." He turned back to his son, picking him up gingerly and trying hard to not think about his extremely low power level.

Piccolo suddenly became alert. "Sense that energy?"

Goku looked up. "Yeah, feels like a bunch of high energies coming our way. By the looks of it they're all Namekians..." He suddenly frowned some more. "And..._Krillin_?"

The two warriors walked around the side of the ship. Sure enough, they were met by at least a dozen or so Namekians led by none other than Krillin.

"I figured we'd need some help. Luckily, they were already on their way," Krillin grinned, showing the two all the green aliens behind him. He even gave a couple laughs, but then stopped when he saw what lay in Goku's arms. "Is that Gohan?" He pointed a little.

Goku looked down at Gohan again. "Yeah," he admitted, "It is." He looked back up, raising his voice a bit. "Can someone here _help us_?"

The Namekians parted ways as he spoke, to let a smaller Namekian through (who sounded in a hurry). "I would! I would like to help!" He cried.

In a huff, Dende stood before Goku and Piccolo. Krillin looked over at the newcomer with his hands still on his hips. "Dende, I didn't see you come with me."

"Dende?" Goku sounded confused, looking down at the small Namekian.

"You mean you don't know who he is?" Krillin suddenly turned to Goku.

"He's your son's best friend, Goku," Piccolo said, "The two were close when you were learning your instant transmission move, and _before_ you defeated Frieza."

"He knows how to heal," Krillin shrugged.

Dende nodded, "That's right; I would very much like to try and heal Gohan."

"I could also be of assistance," another Namekian stepped forward. "I'm Dende's mentor, Lanlay."

Goku nodded. "Two is always better than one." Then he wore a small frown as he placed his son gently and reluctantly back on the ground. He looked even more beat up than before in Goku's eyes.

Dende crouched as Lanlay knelt by Gohan on the ground. They placed their hands on Gohan's back, an orange glow emanating from first their hands, then them, then Gohan as well.

Goku watched a little confused and at awe, but also worried. Piccolo stood with his arms crossed, watching very intently. Krillin looked serious, and the rest of the Namekians crowded around the small group.

At length, the two Namekians stopped. But Gohan was still not on his feet. "His injuries are very great," Lanlay explained, "Naturally occurred wounds are always more difficult to heal rather than overextending yourself in battle."

"He's okay, though, right?" Goku asked, stepping forward, "He'll heal?"

Lanlay looked sad but nodded, offering a ghost of a smile. "He should be fine. There's nothing more Dende and I can do right now."

_He's lying_, Piccolo thought, staring at the healer, _He doesn't know if Gohan will survive or not. He just wants to make Goku and us feel better. _He looked down and away, not wanting to tell his friends his newfound knowledge. He didn't want to admit it to himself either.

Dende didn't say anything; his back still turned away from everyone else. His fists were clenched and tears were streaming down his face, some making little dark spots on his young friend's tattered clothing.

The Grand Elder stepped forward. "Why don't we bring him to our nearest village," he suggested, "I was just making a visit there myself, and we'd be more than happy to accommodate you after all you have done for us in the past."

Krillin, still staring at Gohan himself, looked up at the Namekian. "Yeah that'd be great." He nodded, "Thanks."

The Grand Elder nodded again, "It would be my pleasure. Just follow us." He walked back through the parted crowd, and began to lead his fellow Namekians away.

Dende stood, tears still in his eyes. "Lanlay, may I-"

Lanlay looked back over one shoulder, "Come, Dende. They'll follow us with Gohan, no worries."

"But I…" Dende trailed off, when Lanlay did nothing but keep looking at him. So he hung his head and trailed behind his fellow Namekians.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Goku walked forward and knelt down by his son. Krillin and Piccolo walked over as well. "He was lying, wasn't he?" He said, looking at Gohan. "They really don't know if he'll be alright."

"He's a tough kid, Goku," Krillin tried to reason with him, "He's strong, just like you. I mean Gohan's not a full- fledged Saiyan, but he's been dealt worse before and made it through," Krillin tried to sound upbeat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Krillin," Goku said. "But still. I just wish we had all seven dragon balls together just in case something did happen-"

"But we don't; so we can't wish this away," Piccolo said, more harshly than he had intended too. "Let's just get him back to the village as soon as possible and go from there." Then he turned, his cape spinning with him, and he began to walk away following the other Namekians.

Krillin watched him go, his mouth set. _Jeese, this whole thing has even Piccolo upset, _he thought, looking back at Gohan as he was picked up by his father. _Not that I'm not too. Get better soon Gohan. We kind of need you around here._

Goku gave Krillin a nod as he stood up holding Gohan, and Krillin nodded back. Then the two warrior friends were the last to follow, leaving one good spaceship and one wrecked spaceship behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan didn't know where he was. He looked around. It was somewhere dark, just surrounding black. "I don't see my space pod anywhere," he said aloud. "I'm not on Namek either…and why don't I have any injuries?" He looked down at his perfect Piccolo outfit. Suddenly, something opened up beneath him and he was falling into Namek's sky.

He saw a cliff and desperately clung to it. "Wait, I can fly can't I?" He let go of the cliff, just floating in the air above what seemed to be Namek. But then something knocked him sideways. It was a black figure. Gohan sat in the air, trembling, watching the figure grow. Suddenly it lunged and caught on to Gohan.

_He couldn't free himself!_

More and more of these dark things clung to him, dragging him downward. The ground caved in to black nothingness and he was falling again. "Dad!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Gohan seemed to be having a nightmare. He was in a Namekian hut, tended to by Dende.

"Dad! Dad!" Gohan tossed and turned in a fit from his dream. Goku and Piccolo, who had been sitting in chairs across the room from his bed, were startled out of their seats. Krillin, who had actually been dozing off, was unsettled the worst and fell completely out of _his chair_.

"What is it? What's going on?" Goku was the first to react.

"He's having a nightmare," Dende said, also panicked. "If he keeps this up he'll reopen his injuries. Lanlay!" He called for his mentor while trying to calm the sleeping Gohan down.

Moments later, Lanlay appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Dende, I was tending to an elder-" he stopped short when he saw what was going on. "We have to wake him up immediately," he said.

Dende, still holding onto Gohan, looked back at Lanlay. "But what if he hasn't had enough rest?"

"Rest is hardly rest when you're fighting something," Lanlay said, "And the last thing he needs is to be doing just that."

Dende looked back at Gohan. "Gohan, wake up! Gohan…"

* * *

Back in his dream, Gohan was just barely above the pool of black creatures when he heard something or someone calling his name. "Who's there?" he called.

"Gohan!" the distant voice answered back.

Gohan looked confused. "Dende?"

And all of a sudden, everything was gone and he was looking at a hazy reflection of something green. Sure enough, it was his friend Dende. He blinked; trying to open his eyes more and focus whatever and whoever else was in the room.

He was on a bed in what appeared to be a building; and his dad, Krillin, and another Namekian besides Dende were all standing above and around his bed.

There was an awkward pause in motion and dialogue, where no one said anything, but just looked at Gohan, and Gohan back at them. "Where am I?" Gohan finally broke the silence, sounding small and almost scared.

"You crashed on Namek," Krillin explained gently, "It's a miracle that you even survived. Dende and Lanlay here have been taking care of you for the last two days," he gestured toward them.

Lanlay nodded, as did a more hopeful Dende. "We're so happy," he began to get a little teary eyed.

Gohan looked at his father. "Dad?"

Wordlessly, Goku took a step and hugged him, carefully avoiding very injured spots. "Come on. Let's leave them to talk it out," Piccolo stood up from his corner. Gohan hadn't even known he was there until now since had been so quiet. "Piccolo…" he watched him leave. Krillin shrugged to Lanlay and Dende, and then all three of them followed Piccolo out.

Goku let go of the embrace a second later, though his hands were still on his son's shoulders and he was still eye level with him. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I never wanted this to happen to you in a million years. Why didn't you tell me?"

Gohan blinked, and then tried to sit up a little more. Goku ended up helping him.

"Well I tried to, Dad," he said, "When I was at Bulma's I tried to call you. But you were always so busy I just thought I…" he trailed off and Goku cocked his head.

"…I just thought you didn't need me anymore." He finally finished.

"What? Of course I need you," Goku consoled. "Who else am I going to take fishing with me?" He ruffled his son's hair, but Gohan ducked away.

"We don't go fishing anymore." He looked down at his small fists clenching the bed sheets. "We never do."

Goku frowned, his eyes trained on his only son for a few more moments. "We don't, do we?" He asked after some time.

Gohan just shook his head and lowered it some more, so that his face was hidden from view. Small droplets of water fell from his face and splattered on the sheets.

"Hey." Goku said just as gently. He put his hand under Gohan's chin and lifted it a little. "Hey, look at me."

Gohan reluctantly met his father's eyes as he blinked back a few more tears. His small nose sniffled.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, Gohan. I didn't know what I was doing was all these years was making you so upset. But now I see I'm missing out on some of the best years of our lives together. From now on I'll try to stay home more often. With you _and_ your mother."

Gohan's eyebrows knit and his bottom lip pouted slightly. "You promise?"

"I promise." Goku stated confidently. "No more tears, okay?" He smiled a little.

Gohan sniffled but smiled as well. Unexpectedly, he hugged Goku full on, even though it hurt.

Goku received him semi-surprised, but with relief and gratitude.

"I'm sorry too," the 7 year-old muttered.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan. Don't forget it." Goku replied after a moment's time.

* * *

Krillin sighed contentedly from a window not too far from the two. Oblivious to father and son, Krillin and Piccolo had watched the entire scene pan out.

"Isn't that sweet?" the martial artist continued.

Piccolo regarded the scene with a grunt and turned away.

Krillin noticed and turned around. "Where are you going?"

The walking Namekian didn't look back. "To find Dende." Once he was out of earshot though, he added in, "The sooner we get off this monotonous planet and into some _real _action, the better."

Krillin, meanwhile, turned back to the window with a smile. "Goku, you really are something." He commented under his breath. The young man frowned slightly though,

_But I can't help wonder why Piccolo's been acting so weird now_, he thought, as the two figures before him embraced tighter than before.

And suddenly, _he knew_.

* * *

Goku shut the door quietly.

Gohan was sleeping again, after another healing session with Dende. Even after his son had fallen asleep, the Saiyan father had stayed to make sure he wasn't having anymore nightmares.

He wasn't.

Smiling now, Goku was about to leave when Krillin flew down. "Hey, how is he?" he asked.

"Doing just fine now," Goku beamed, hands on his hips. "Lanlay and Dende said he'd be able to join us on our way home in three days."

"You mean you're not using Instant Transmission?" Krillin frowned, hands in his pockets.

"Well that's the thing- Lanlay said it might mess up his injuries if I did that. It'd be much safer for Gohan if we waited. But if you want, I could take you and Piccolo back and then come back for Gohan when he's ready."

"Not so fast," a gravelly voice came from behind. Goku turned and Krillin looked over to find Piccolo landing.

"What is it?" Goku asked innocently.

Piccolo frowned even more than usual. "I have some business to take care of here. You and Krillin can leave; I'll stay here with Gohan."

_I think I know what this is about_, Krillin thought, exchanging glances with Goku. But he didn't say anything.

Goku returned his confused glance to Piccolo. "Let's just all stay then. It's not that the Earth is in trouble, is it?"

Piccolo turned angrily away. "Pffft."

Goku cocked his head, obviously not understanding why Piccolo was acting strangely. But something inside him gave it up to just the nature of his friend and he dropped it.

"Well I'm going to the village to get something to eat now. Krillin, are you coming?"

He turned to his friend.

"No thanks, I just ate," Krillin lied, taking his gaze off Piccolo for a second to talk to his best friend. "And I'd be lying if I said I could keep up with your eating habits, Goku." He chuckled.

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's true…" he said sheepishly.

He put his hand down. "Well I'll see you two later then. Let me know if anything comes up," he waved, taking to the air.

"Will do!" Krillin waved up at him as Goku blasted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to continue with the drama! :D I was planning to never finish this, but then it turned out some of you liked it (I'm not sure why xD) so I'm trying to now. Hopefully I do not disappoint.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed ,favorited, and/or subscribed!**

**I've been working all afternoon, so enjoy :)**

* * *

Once the Saiyan had gone, Krillin turned to Namekian. "Hey so what's your problem, Piccolo? The way you've been acting you'd think Goku had betrayed us or something."

_I want to hear him say it_, he thought secretly. _No use embarrassing myself for no reason. _He had his hands on his hips and his foot slightly stuck out.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Piccolo growled, "It's Gohan. In case you haven't noticed he's injured." The Namekian didn't turn around.

"Come on, I know that's not it...at least not entirely."

"What do you know."

Krillin took a tentative step forward, "I know that you're upset. And I have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that Gohan openly accepted Goku's support again. Even without consulting you."

"I didn't _want_ him to consult me," Piccolo's tone changed slightly, and Krillin was trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not while he continued. "I just didn't want him to like Goku so much," he stated bitterly.

"But why? He's his father."

"Yes, his father." Piccolo narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, "The same being that ignores him all the time and treats him with none of the decency he deserves. Why on Earth the kid would forgive him so easily is beyond me."

"So you're mad that Gohan's acting his age? Little kids do that all the time-"

"Exactly my point," Piccolo whirled around, cape fluttering with energy. "He doesn't know that Goku will just do the same thing over again. He doesn't realize; because he's a kid. And Goku is _baiting _his son to fall right back into his trap."

Krillin couldn't help but give a small laugh at this. "_Trap_? Come on, Piccolo. This is still _Goku_ we're talking about here. He isn't the sharpest crayon in the drawer, if you know what I mean."

But his grin soon faded when he saw Piccolo glaring back at him.

"Gohan will be hurt again, Krillin," he stated gravely. "Mark my words."

Then he blasted off without further explanation.

Krillin blinked and watched him go, furrowing his brow against one of Namek's multiple suns.

_You're not out of the worst of it yet, Goku,_ he thought.

* * *

As the sole human on the planet Krillin didn't wander. If this planet was anything like the one he'd traveled to with Gohan and Bulma all those years ago, there wasn't much to see.

Likewise, Goku was known as the most important hero since he had defeated Frieza. Krillin doubted he'd be as openly accepted again since no one was in any real danger.

_Maybe I should try to find someone anyway_, he still thought. _Someone to look up to me, and think I was really cool. That'd be nice._

He leaned back on the palms of his hands and basked in the sun with a smile on his face. He sighed.

_If only there were girls here. _

"Hey Krillin!" Goku greeted warmly as he touched down in front of his friend.

Krillin had been so busy daydreaming he hadn't sensed his approach. He jumped but then looked up at Goku's silhouette, as he cast a shadow upon the smaller warrior and the hut behind him. The former monk put a hand to his forehead to blot out the sun.

"Hi Goku. Where've you been?"

"Mmm eating, remember?" Goku pat his stomach and crouched to take a seat next to Krillin. The latter blinked again as the sunlight hit him full force.

"Still? Took you longer than usual," he replied absentmindedly back. "Hey have you seen Piccolo by any chance lately?"

"Piccolo?" Goku sounded dumbfounded. "No, I just assumed he was with you."

"He got mad and took off."

"Oh," Goku frowned slightly and thought for a minute. "He's probably just meditating somewhere to run off steam. We can find him later."

Krillin noticed that his best friend didn't ask _why_ Piccolo had been angry. But then again, the Namekian was moody and Goku probably inherently knew that.

He nodded in response.

Goku stood, "Has Gohan woken up yet?"

Krillin blushed in embarrassment, "I don't know, I haven't been...paying attention," he admitted sheepishly.

The Saiyan just flashed a smile in response. "Well I'm going to peek in on him. If he's still asleep I don't want to wake him up."

Krillin watched from his seated position as Goku rounded the corner. He looked back out onto the dull, green horizon and resumed his daydreaming.

_I wonder how Namekians are just so darn happy growing plants and stuff all the time. I mean, doesn't it get boring?_

He looked up at the monotonous clouds, _With nothing else to do- besides protecting the dragon balls of course- it must be. _

But before that line of thought could go any further, he was interrupted again by Goku. But this time, it was a worried shout.

"Gohan!"

Krillin immediately got up and ran around the side. There, he saw the open door to the hut and ran inside.

Goku was standing there, ducking to look under the bed and around it.

And Krillin knew why; Gohan's bed was empty, sheets pulled back and a pillow on the floor.

The Demi-Saiyan was missing.

"Gohan?" the concerned father was now sticking his head out the window.

Krillin blinked, utterly baffled.

_Where could he have gone? The kid was hardly able to walk let alone take off somewhere by himself and-_

Then it hit him.

_Piccolo! _

Krillin furrowed his brow as he slowly entered. He remembered Piccolo's earlier admittance,

"_I just didn't want him to like Goku so much."_

_But would he really kidnap Gohan? Why would he take it out on him-_

"Krillin!" The Saiyan was beckoning over his best friend now.

Krillin looked up jogged over as Goku continued,

"You're not going to believe what I found."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This is definitely a runaway fanfic; so far off topic :P Let me know if you like this new direction!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! Hot off the press.  
**

**I know this is a short chapter guys, but I thought since so much is revealed that maybe the next one will be longer as I elaborate more (plus in between it'll be a good break to really digest what's going on). **

**As always, let me know what you think! Your reviews matter- I actually read them all again yesterday and formulated a plan in my head thanks to your opinions ;)**

* * *

"_Goku and Krillin,_

_I took Gohan, don't worry he's safe with me. I have my reasons._

_Piccolo." _

Krillin read aloud the note with a frown.

_Good reasons my butt; he just wanted Gohan all to himself,_ he thought bitterly. He looked back up at Goku, who still seemed to be trying to take it all in.

"Why would he take Gohan? What could his reason be?" the father pondered, also with a frown. He had a hand to his chin as he thought as he stood still.

_I can't take it anymore; it's now or nothing_, Krillin thought.

"Goku," he began carefully, "There's something I have to tell you that went on earlier today."

The Saiyan looked down at him and blinked, "What is it?"

"Well..." Krillin wasn't sure how to put it to words, but sudden rage at Piccolo taking Gohan away for his own selfish reasons spurred him on. He clenched his fists and took a step forward.

"After you left for lunch, Piccolo said some things. He said that you'd go back to ignoring your son and that he needed to protect him from you."

"He_ what_?" Goku asked in disbelief.

The shorter of the two walked forward and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. He looked him dead in the eyes. "Goku, I think Piccolo kidnapped Gohan."

Goku still looked stunned but now tried to shake it, "Why...protect him_ from me_..." he grasped at words. "Why would he think that? I love Gohan; I wouldn't try to hurt his feelings on purpose. That was just an accident-"

"I know that but Piccolo doesn't," Krillin scowled and looked away. He looked back up at Goku. "We need to find him. He could be anywhere on this planet by now. He might have even taken-"

Goku widened his eyes and finished the sentence, "The spacecraft." The Saiyan jogged to the door in realization.

Krillin turned after him, "But he might be gone already; so let's remember you have Instant Transmission!" He blasted off as Goku was already in the skies.

"Don't worry Krillin, when it comes to my friends I don't forget _anything_," Goku replied, fists by his side as he honed in on the two energies.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the planet, Piccolo was soaring through the clouds with a sleeping child in his arms.

He looked down at the Half-Saiyan and then back up as he flew higher.

"The sooner I can get him to safety the better," his gravelly voice said aloud. "Hopefully the others will have enough sense not to follow us and stay where they are."

He flew downwards then, skirting over the natural green water of a Namekian lake. His reflection was clear as day; as if another Piccolo was flying another Gohan someplace.

His cape rippled behind him.

"Pic-Piccolo?" Gohan stirred.

The Namek scowled, _He shouldn't be awake_.

He didn't look down as Gohan shifted slightly and looked around, his hair ruffled by the wind. "Where...where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one can find us."

Of course, the 7 year-old wasn't so content with such a cryptic answer. "But _where_?"

"It doesn't matter," The Namek snapped.

Gohan fell quiet.

Piccolo sighed before trying to dial his tone down a notch. "Gohan, have I ever taken you into trouble before? Have I ever put you in deliberate danger; where I thought that there was no hope for your survival?" he spoke evenly.

"No," Gohan mewled.

"It's important for you to remember that. What I'm doing now is for your own safety."

A long few moments of silence passed, where the young boy listened to the wind howl, felt Piccolo's energy, and looked up at the graceful, yet strong, Namekian.

"Will I see my dad again?"

Right before his eyes, something in Piccolo tensed and the mood suddenly shifted again. Piccolo nodded tersely. "Yes. Now go back to sleep."

Gohan knew from his tone that he shouldn't challenge. Besides, he was starting to hurt again so he thought it best he followed his mentor's orders.

In a matter of heartbeats he drifted off.

* * *

Piccolo relaxed a little when he felt the bundle in his arms go limp again. He gave another throaty sigh; the Namekian hadn't wanted to lie to Gohan. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if his dad was going to be okay. The androids he had stumbled upon seemed strong; _very strong _in fact as they crushed that lone Namek right before his own eyes.

_Because they wanted Gohan._

Piccolo's grip tightened possessively around the sleeping child in his arms.

_Like I would let them harm him_, he thought angrily. _They can kill all the Nameks they want, my people live a simple life here, but it certainly isn't a cowardly one!_

The Namekian dared to look down again at Gohan now- now that he wouldn't _see_ him looking at him.

And he chuckled, "If it had been three years ago I wouldn't care for the brat. I would have killed him along with his family in a heartbeat; on my quest to dominate the Earth."

The muttering made Gohan stir so Piccolo continued in his head.

_But now that's all changed; as much as I hate to admit it the kid's grown on me and that spaceship crash made me realize just how vulnerable he is. Of course he will train and become stronger, but in a controlled environment where I can keep watch. Until then, I must protect him. _

Piccolo liked this idea, and it showed as a small smile graced his features. He looked back up, still thinking.

_I love you Gohan, even if you love your father even more. _

* * *

**Piccolo x Gohan for the win! ^_^ it was suggested and thus it was granted! Of course, it wasn't so hard since I'm a fan of them myself :P Again, let me know how I'm doing- if I'm too out of character or something. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter guys! **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and subscribes. Special thanks to 4starfox, who's supported me on this venture from the very beginning.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Maybe there _was_ a good reason," Goku stated.

Krillin rolled his eyes. Although at first it seemed like the Saiyan had lost his naivety -something which usually happened when he went Super Saiyan- it was obvious he was cooling down about the situation.

_Just like Goku; can't hold a grudge against anyone._

The former monk remembered what he had been told about Goku while his best friend was on Namek. Although Frieza had killed his best friend- and Krillin didn't doubt that he _was _Goku's best friend- along with hundreds of others _and_ Planet Vegeta, he'd still given Frieza extra energy to survive the explosion.

The silence had lasted too long.

"Krillin? You-hoo, Krillin; you there buddy?" Goku was looking over with that same goofy and completely innocent look he always wore.

"Yeah sorry," Krillin shook his head to clear it. "Maybe you're right Goku. They're both clearly on the planet still."

_Arguing would be pointless_, he thought.

"Hey Krillin."

Said person looked up again, only to see Goku _not_ looking at him; but the ground instead.

He blinked and looked down too.

There stood two tiny specs; but the curious thing was...well...there were no power levels.

"Do you see them?"

Krillin nodded to Goku's question. "Who are they? Don't look Namekian to me."

"Let's go look."

Before Krillin could stop him, Goku made a rapid descent.

_I wish I hadn't asked_, Krillin thought as he followed much slower and more cautiously.

Goku's boots touched down and he looked at the newcomers with a slight cock of his head and his hands on his hips.

"Hey who are you guys?" he asked with child-like curiosity.

Krillin raised a skeptical eyebrow from behind him.

The one who looked a little like an elderly man turned around, grinning under his mustache. "Would you imagine that, Android 19? They don't know who we are yet."

"An android?" Krillin questioned, looking at Goku.

The second, pale and chubby, turned too with a bone-chilling laugh. "Yes; I would have thought the scaredy-cat Namekian would have warned his friends!"

"He _did_ have his tail tucked between his legs, didn't he?" the other chuckled with a guile smirk. "Or rather, his _cape_."

"Is it Piccolo? Is that who you guys saw?" The Saiyan asked, clearly confused.

"Goku, focus."

"Right." Goku turned back. "So Androids, huh? I can't feel either of your power levels."

Gero turned to 19, "How strange he knows what we are."

"Trunks told us," The Saiyan stated proudly.

"Trunks?" Gero turned to 19. "Is it possible we could have missed one?"

"Missed one what-"

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Krillin pouted, stepping forward with a crossed look on his face. "Are you guys going to tell us why you're here or are we just wasting our time?"

Gero focused his eyes on the smaller, making Krillin take a hasty step back. The first grinned, "Well if you must know we are here for the little Saiyan brat, Gohan."

"Gohan?" Krillin and Goku exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," Gero narrowed his eyes slightly at the two. He stood back. "19; analyze."

A few beeps came from the android, which left the two Z Warriors startled and puzzled at what was going to happen next.

"Confirmed; these are the ones called Goku and Krillin."

"That's what I thought." Gero grinned, "You two are no match for us. So I suggest you give us the boy now or there _will_ _be consequences_."

_Why does this stuff only happen when I'm here?_ Krillin thought nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

But Goku stood his ground, like always. He had a smirk on his face, "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. But by the end I think you'll see those calculations of yours were pretty off."

At this the androids laughed. "You think you can defeat us?" Gero smirked. He glowered at them, "We'll see."

Android 19 turned to his ally. "Excuse me master, but permission to take on the one called Goku _solo_."

Gero grinned wickedly, "You want all his energy to yourself, don't you? Greedy little pig."

The clown-like android gave a slight, evil smirk in response.

Gero turned, "Fine; but do it quickly. I will see personally to the_ other_ afterwards."

Krillin gulped and looked up at his friend. "Really think you can beat these guys Goku?"

"I don't know," The Saiyan looked down, smiling. "But they're after my son. Besides, I can't say no to a fight."

Krillin gave an inward grimace, _Of course you can't._

* * *

"We'll stop here," Piccolo touched down just in front of a cave.

Gohan, who had ceased to become a sleeping bundle in his arms within in the last 30 seconds or so, blinked once more. "How long are we going to be here?"Already the 7 year-old was getting up and out of his mentor's arms.

Piccolo watched him intently, "Until further notice." Then he looked up to the skies, seemingly trying to sense any nearby threats.

The Demi-Saiyan, meanwhile, was already wandering in. "Whooooaaaa!" he gave a small cry.

Piccolo walked in to see that Gohan standing in the middle of a dimly lit cave, covered in glowing stalagmites.

The Namekian smirked slightly, "Don't tell me you haven't seen a cave like this before. They're all over Namek," he rolled his eyes.

Gohan turned his head to look back at him, "I haven't. The one Bulma found on old Namek was kind of bland. It didn't really have anything." He looked back out in wonder. "And I don't think anything like this on Earth exists."

Piccolo, though an excellent estimator of strength, was amazed that Gohan was moving so easily.

_One would think he was perfectly fine. If he's healed so fast-_

Just then, Gohan kind of swayed in his spot, before falling to the side and clutching his ribs. Blood seeped through his bandages and shirt.

"Gohan," Piccolo was near him now and lifting his small hand.

Gohan gave a weak smile and a grimace, "I felt it coming so I tried to cover it best I could. Guess that wasn't good enough, huh?"

Any other time the Namekian would have lectured him or cuffed him on the ear for thinking so foolishly. But now, he was more concerned about what this meant in terms of the Androids finding him.

"Yes. Well. Luckily I brought bandages."

Piccolo brought a roll out of his tunic.

As he began undressing Gohan from the waist up and taking off the old bandages to replace with the new, Gohan looked at him with imploring eyes from the ground.

"You know what Piccolo?"

The Namekian gave something of a grunt.

"I'm glad you and my dad are friends. It'd be hard any other way."

"Hard for what."

"Hard for me to spend time with you. If you were evil it'd be really tough."

"Don't you mean impossible," Piccolo half-growled. He, no doubt, knew that Goku would do everything in his power to protect his son from him.

_Not that I wouldn't do the same thing._

But the thought still sickened him.

"No."

This response surprised the Namekian, and he looked down at Gohan's face now.

The small Saiyan smiled, "I could make you good again."

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait; I'm working on my other story, "More Important", from a different fandom (I usually take turns writing new chapters for the stories) so I just recently wrote this chapter. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, subscribes, and favorites! I really appreciate the encouragement. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before anyone says anything, I KNOW, I've been suckish at updating this sooner, I really have, and I thank you for your patience. It's just that...I didn't feel very inspired to write about DBZ. But now, I think I've come up with a chapter which /could/ be enjoyable.**

**And yes- this chapter is a short one. I was going to make it longer , but I've left at a very climatic point and I want /you/ guys to decide where I should go from here. Since...you know... *cough* I'm writing for you favorites, reviewers, subscribers, and just my readers in general ^_^.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Kaaaaaaammmeeeeehhhhaaaaaame ehhhhhhh- HAAAAA!" Goku shot out his energy blast with exuberant force.

It slammed into the android across from him. The pale-faced being flew back, before getting up and narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you didn't start with your strongest attacks!" He cried out, frustrated.

Goku smirked and straightened, his hands on his hips. "Well not normally but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"A hurry?!" The outraged 19 shrieked. He charged Goku.

Krillin watched nervously, twiddling his thumbs. Every so often he'd glance at Gero, who was watching with a slowly darkening gaze.

"Eh...not good," a drop of sweat trickled down the side of Krillin's head. He looked back at Goku as he landed a punch."Hurry it up Goku!"

* * *

Piccolo had felt the fight start as he traveled toward Goku and Krillin's energy. That had been 15 minutes ago.

_Now let's hope that they don't screw it up_.

The Namekian had left Gohan behind, with strict instructions to stay put. He himself was going to join the fight.

But suddenly...

Piccolo tensed, stopping momentarily and floating in the air. "What is that?"

A faint dot on the horizon. As it drew nearer, Piccolo could distinguish its features.

_Dr. Gero._

He stumbled back, aghast, "_Him?!_ But _how?_ Did he really defeat Goku that easily? And quickly." He tried to regain his calm. "Well if he thinks he's getting past me he can forget about it. I will personally see to his downfall."

Piccolo flew forward when he suddenly sensed someone else coming.

He swung his head in the direction- the same as Gero's –

_This was Krillin. _

"What is this..." he muttered as the two drew nearer.

"Destruct-o Disc!" Krillin cried out as he threw his attack at Gero from behind.

The old android looked behind and widened his eyes slightly before veering off to the side.

The disc flew off into the clouds, missing its target.

"Pfft," Piccolo scoffed before flying full speed again.

Dr. Gero glanced at Piccolo and took to the ground, Piccolo and Krillin swooping in after him.

But when they broke through the clouds and landed, the android was gone- nothing but green landscapes and water for as far as the eye could see.

"This place is as barren as a desert, how did we lose him?!" Piccolo bit, fist clenched.

Krillin looked at him uneasily, "Hey don't ask me. I hardly had enough time to follow after Goku started losing the fight."

"Losing? What's happened? Is he still fighting? I can't sense his ki."

Krillin looked at the ground and spoke quietly, "Turns out the android was holding out on him. His energy's being sapped."

Piccolo looked a little startled, "_Sapped_? What do you mean?"

"The androids can suck out your energy, Piccolo. He told me to leave and-"

"You did?" the Namekian gave something of a groan and turned around, cape fluttering.

Suddenly, Krillin became very angry. He took a step forward, his fist clenched. "What's it to you anyway? I thought you didn't like the guy. What about Gohan? Didn't _you_ _kidnap _him?"

Piccolo whipped around, "I did it for his own protection! And I see now that I was right. Look at what staying behind has brought Goku!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Gohan will be _mortified_," Piccolo growled. Then he sighed. "Krillin. You have to go back."

"What?" Krillin exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Because I need to find Gero, remember? Or would you rather throw another off-target destruct-o disc at the man?" The Namek demanded.

Krillin began a protest but just shook his head. He stepped back. "Fine. But _only_ because Goku's my best friend. Obviously he isn't yours."

Then the former monk took off.

_Of course he's not _my best friend_, He may be a brilliant fighter but Goku is an idiot at other times. _Piccolo scoffed, _The thought of it._

"Now," the Namek returned his sights to the horizon, scanning the trees and water. He took to a few feet above ground, flying overhead. "Where are you..."

Shrubbery and more grass passed. Even a cave.

_A cave._

Piccolo touched down and walked toward the entrance, casting a glance around. Then he stepped in.

Silence.

The only sound that resounded through the cavern was the sound of his cape.

That's why it was so startling when sudden moist, hot breath assaulted one of Piccolo's ears,

"I didn't think you'd be so _stupid_ as to enter a cave without knowing where your opponent lay."

The remark was followed by an icy grip; one that, even with his hardened Namekian senses, chilled Piccolo to the bone.

"But I say let's finish you off, you've become a nuisance to my mission. But first, tell me where the _child lies_."

The Namekian arched his back, the energy pulsating out of him completely without restraint. But his voice was still thick with malice,

"Over my dead body."

"Happy to oblige!" Gero answered gleefully and suddenly Piccolo felt a very _large_ drop in his energy. He cringed.

_So this is where it all comes to an end_, the Namekian thought darkly, _Dying at the hands of this _monster _without a being miles from here to avenge me. So ends the anticlimactic story of Piccolo Jr._

He let out a shiver at the thought of his egg-bearer, wanting to conquer all worlds, and the one who expected his "_son"_ to achieve that legacy when he could not.

Piccolo fell to his knees, his energy almost out. He gritted his teeth,

_Goodbye, Gohan. _

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should Piccolo live, or should he die? **

**I leave the choice to popular opinion. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know you've been waiting FOREVER while I was on hiatus guys, and I KNOW this is a short chapter. But honestly, I wrote part of it BEFORE I went on hiatus so I'm basically trying to pick up from there. As always, let me know what you think! And thanks so much to all follows, favorites, and beautiful reviews :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A flash of light crossed Piccolo's vision and the grip on his wrists flew back, as if by force.

A soft panting landed heavily next to Piccolo, partly resting and partly trying to help the Namekian to his feet.

"Gohan?" the Namekian sensed his ki now; if the Demi-Saiyan had done well hiding it, he left it unrestrained now.

"There's the brat!"

"Gohan run!" Piccolo tensed.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here!" his small hands left Piccolo's arm and another flash of light flashed right before Gohan shouted his next attack,

"Masenko...HA!"

Piccolo saw the flash light up the cave, and in the next moment Dr. Gero – who was much closer than he had expected – flew back. But the sound of him following to the ground seemed to echo all around Piccolo.

/In here I'm at a disadvantage; my ears pick up the sounds and their echoes too perfectly. Even without sensing his energy Gohan can fight because he hears Gero over all the others/.

"Gohan- lead him outside, we'll have the advantage there," Piccolo attempted to push himself up, staggered back, then used the wall for support as he clamored on.

"Okay!" his apprentice affirmed with a nod, lit up only by his next energy blast as Gero began to stand - a weak one, at that.

/Blast, his adrenalin's wearing off. It's only a matter of time before.../

Piccolo didn't further the thought, because he knew both he and Gohan were doomed if that happened.

/Once I'm outside I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Gohan will just have to make a run for it./

He remembered Gohan telling him just minutes beforehand that he wouldn't "leave" him.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he continued to feel his way out,

/He'll have to/.

* * *

Goku wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. He stood up straighter, stopping his panting.

At his feet lay Android 19, with his arms pulled off.

"So. Give up yet?" the Saiyan smirked down at him, the dust settling.

"Give up? Give up?" It shrieked. "_Not by a long shot_! When Doctor Gero-"

Android 19 used his pudgy body to roll to his stomach, and then scrambled with his feet as he tried to stand up.

"What an embarrassment," Krillin commented, watching him struggle.

Then the Android finally stood.

"-completes his mission you will be _history_!" 19 proclaimed profusely.

Goku looked confused and troubled, "Alright, I guess." He scratched his head as if in deep thought, "I was giving you a chance to leave since I really _am _in a hurry."

19 clenched his teeth, looking at him, and then suddenly burst out with a shriek of laughter.

Both Goku and Krillin jumped.

"What, are you out of your mind?" Krillin was feeling bolder now that his friend had the upper hand.

"You mean you don't know why we want him yet? _Gohan_?" he gave another strange laugh.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other.

"_Fools!_ By the time you realize it will be too late. And the future will belong to us," Android 19 clenched his fist out in front, chuckling.

"Wait, what do you mean _by that_?" Goku was utterly confused.

"It means that we will destroy your son and regain the power of the universe!"

"They never really had it to begin with," Krillin commented again.

Goku blinked again before stopping, "I hate to break it to you but you will not destroy my son. Not now, not ever." He kicked the android a few dozen feet. "I just regained his trust." he frowned, looking at the machine on the ground. "And I'm going to keep it."

Just then, something shot across Goku's mental field, something sharp and red and...fading...

"Gohan?" he called out, looking up at the sky.

"His power's growing weaker..." Krillin mumbled.

"Of course it is," 19 picked his head up stiffly but weakly. "Piccolo has been defeated-"

"He isn't, though. Piccolo said he would protect Gohan. At all costs," Krillin said.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Gero must be bothering them. Come on, Krillin." He blasted off.

"Right," he nodded and blasted off too.

19, left all alone, frowned. "Hey! What about me?!" he screamed, in part anger and part anguish.

But they were already gone.

* * *

"So Gohan's energy is fading fast, but so is Piccolo's," Goku surmised.

"Though Gohan was injured to begin with. He was probably helping Piccolo out," Krillin finished.

"Yeah. Guess so," Goku _almost_ sounded disappointed.

His best friend cast him a strange look but before he said anything they had arrived and Goku was landing.

So he did as well.

No one was around, but it was clear all the fighting was occurring in a cave nearby. Goku and Krillin exchanged looks, before Goku began to get closer...

SMACK!

A body went flying out and flew past Goku, pegging Krillin.

Krillin let out a surprised yelp.

"Krillin!" he turned to see Piccolo on top of him, broken and bruised.

"Oh. I don't think you'll need worry about him anymore," Gero stepped from the shadows, with a wry grin on his face.

Under one arm he held an unconscious Gohan.

"It's all been said and done."

* * *

**Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Goku. And I don't care about going OOC on that (because I secretly DO like jealous Goku... like, come on xD lol who doesn't?). **

**But anyway, how WILL he and co. get themselves out of this pickle? Find out, next Dragon Ball Z Kai- I mean, on the next Goku Learns a Lesson...fanfic...chapter...thing...**

**...Sure. *cough* Let's go with that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**3 and ½ months later...**

**I'm sorry guys. I really am. I know how hard it is to follow a story that has been on such a long hiatus. I know. But a lot of stuff prevented me from updating many of my fanfics this year, I'm hoping come summertime I'll be able to update a story at least once per week like I did last summer. **

**That said, it's been a long time for me too since I've read it. So if I write something that semi-contradicts what I've said earlier, I apologize. **

**Hope you Enjoy :)**

* * *

Goku looked down at Piccolo with widening eyes, then back at Gero. He clenched his fists and teeth.

"Put my son down!" he demanded.

Krillin looked up from his crouched position by the Namekian.

Gero smirked. They watched as he put a hand to the brat's head.

"You don't make the rules here."

Gohan stirred, looking up with half-lidded eyes.

"I don't care if he's here to defeat you guys or whatever. You can have your victory. Just don't-"Goku took a step forward.

"'Don't' what? _Don't do this_?" Gero moved his hand to Gohan's neck. He acted as if he were going to snap it.

"You monster!" Krillin suddenly flew at him.

Gero jumped up and let Krillin miss him. He landed on his feet again.

"After you let him leave, Goku. And after all the help he's had from that _thing_," Gero sneered at Piccolo. "You'd think both of you would have more sense. That you'd _all _have more sense."

"I'm warning you," Goku growled. "_Put him down_."

"Here I thought he had _two_ fathers. When in reality, _he's never even had one_."

"That's it!"

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Gero narrowed his eyes.

He whipped his head around, but saw nothing except settling dust.

And Krillin.

Krillin stood with the cockiest grin he'd boasted in years, with crossed arms and his chin pointed up. He closed one eye and pointed, "Behind you."

Gero turned again and, looming over him, was Goku. He had glowing golden hair and hard blue eyes. His muscles rippled under his torn shirt, his strong stance and jaw line tense and hostile.

"Like that one? It's called Instant Transmission."

Gero flew from the force of Goku's punch and skidded into the ground yards away.

Without Gohan.

Goku carefully took him in his arms, frowning at him even as he remained in Super Saiyan.

Gero sat up and put a hand to his head before shaking with frustration and anger. He got to one knee- "You stupid primate-"

"_Thing?" _A voice boomed behind him.

Gero froze.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, a hand to his arm. "_Is that what you called me_."

"Well maybe not _thing_," Gero looked up slowly. "Maybe I just...couldn't...think of your _species_, your name..."

"Is that so."

"Yes of course!"

"Hm. Then allow me to remind you."

Piccolo high-kicked him into the ground. He picked him up by the front of his shirt, then glanced over at Goku. "Can you think of it now? It stems from the very same name this planet has."

"Piccolo!"

The Namek looked up, "How is he."

"I think alright," Goku blasted back into his former self. "Gohan? Gohan, can you hear me?"

The Demi-saiyan stirred.

Piccolo looked back at Gero, "You're lucky he's alive."

Gero gave him a hard look, just noticing how worn-out and bloodied the Namek looked.

"So are you."

Piccolo dropped him back to the ground, putting a foot on his chest.

"Not so lucky after all."

"Piccolo, I'm bringing him back to Dende." Goku said, looking up. "Come on!"

"What about Gero."

Goku's eyes hardened for a bit, turning blue. After a few moments the anger and the blue in his eyes died away.

"Take him with us. I don't trust leaving him alone." He looked down at Gohan again before blasting off.

Krillin glanced at Piccolo as the two blasted off directly after.

* * *

Three hours later...

Goku and Piccolo sat in silence in the healing tent of the Namekian village.

Dende had just left, as well as his mentor Lanlay.

And they were in silence.

Goku looked over at Piccolo, who was looking out a window. The Namek, sensing the stare, glanced back.

They held that gaze for several moments.

The saiyan breathed out a sigh, looking down. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I always knew you and Gohan were close but I never thought you were _that _close."

Silence.

"-And it wasn't right for me to just...jump into things again. I don't think Gohan prefers me to you, honestly. He likes both of us."

"Don't be a fool Goku," Piccolo looked back out the window. "He likes you better, I can tell by the light in his eyes."

"But-"

"When he was left in the wilderness for a year he cried every night for you. When we defeated Frieza and you were nowhere in sight he wanted you. And he should; you're his father."

"I just don't want you to feel left out," the Saiyan admitted quietly. "Gero was wrong; you've been an excellent dad, better than me sometimes."

The corner of Piccolo's mouth twitched, perhaps because he wanted to smile.

"Don't flatter me." He moved into a standing position. "But thanks."

The Namek glanced down at Gohan, asleep on the bed.

"So what now?" Goku stood.

"We should act like it never happened; keep raising Gohan in his home, and tell Chi-Chi-"

"Quit the moody stuff, I was talking about Gero!" Goku grinned. He turned and pulled back the curtain. "Do you think he'll ever recover from your race's humiliation ceremony?"

In the center of the camp sat Gero, his warms and head restrained alongside Android 19. Little Nameks danced around them and threw tomatoes at their faces.

"Piccolo?"

"I'm not related to them," the Namekian stalked past.

Goku shrugged, smiling up at the sky before following him out.

/ Piccolo's one tough cookie alright. But I see why Gohan likes him.../

He widened his eyes, running after, "Hey Piccolo, wait up! What _should_ I tell Chi-Chi?"

THE END.

* * *

**Thus Ends my First Fanfic Ever. **

**The ending is a little silly but so is DBZ xD I mean it's epic and all but the movies sometimes have the stupidest/funniest endings :D So I wanted to mimic that. **

**True fact:**

**I listened to the full English version of the Dragon Ball Z Kai opening theme the ENTIRE time I wrote this chapter. It fits. **

***cue music when Goku stands up and leaves the healing tent* **

**Bye Everyone! Hope you liked the story :) Feel free to favorite, review, or follow one of my other DBZ fics! Thank you so much for your support! :3 **


End file.
